Not Going Out: The Power of Love
by Golden Suze
Summary: While on honeymoon in Venice, Lucy is looking forward to seeing the sights and landmarks around the Italian city, while Lee would rather stay in the hotel room and watch tv. Lucy tries a seductive way of getting him out of the hotel room, will it work?
1. Wedding Reception Ch1

**I'm a big fan of Not Going Out. I really enjoyed watching the Christmas Special this year and was glad to see Lee and Lucy getting married in the episode. Plus Tim returning to be Lee's best man was one of my favourite moments as well. However I felt after watching it, there should have been a reception scene and honeymoon scenes for Lee and Lucy. So I've decided to do a fanfic on the aftermath of the wedding and set it during the reception and the honeymoon. Hope this is okay, as it's my first attempt at writing a NGO fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Going Out: The Power of Love<strong>

**Wedding Reception - Chapter 1**

While friends and family were in attendance at the Wedding Reception, drinking and nibbling on the food. Lee now felt like the luckiest man alive, after marrying the woman he secretly loved for 6 years. So much so he couldn't stop grinning, this didn't go unnoticed, as Lucy and Tim soon both acknowledged his relaxed and cheerful mood.

"My best mate's all grown up and finally become a man." Tim proudly mentioned, which earned a _I'm suppose to say that, cos I'm his father_ look from Frank.

"Of course I've grown up, well it was a tough job for 40+ years walking around, after formerly being known as Eileen and then having to change my name to Lee, to avoid being chatted up by the male staff in Subway." Lee made one of his typical remarks.

"God I've missed this." Tim admitted, once he came to realize how much, he had missed the catching ups with his best mate in the local bar. Well working in Germany hadn't exactly been a barrel of fun for him, over the last two years.

"Missed what?" The groom asked.

"Me and you...you know the banter talk. The football talk, me helping you out with one of your latest sticky situations..." Tim turned to his sister, reassuring he wasn't referring to her. "And by that, I don't mean you Lucy...honest. Still I'm glad you two finally got your damn bloody act together and got married."

Lee was touched by his best friend's comments. Lucy then gave his hand a squeeze and they soon both gazed affectionately into each other's eyes. Tim smiled to himself, he was absolutely delighted for the both of them, seeing as it was a touching moment to witness between the newly-weds.

Frank leant in behind him and gave him a tap on the shoulder, even though they were sitting alongside each other. Lee's very proud father looked like he had something rather important, he wanted to get off his chest and ask his fellow Best Man.

Before he could get the chance to speak, Tim foiled his chance to blurt out what he wished to ask him. "If you're going to ask me to do a dance off with you Frank...then yes the answer is...of course I would be more than happy to take you on, on the dance-floor and show off my best dance moves. I've been waiting to get them out ever since that night back in 1994, me and Lee won a contest for...Best Twerking. You know me and Lee might have invented it 20 years earlier."

"Bring it on, Timothy. How about...the winner gets to bang the bridesmaid." Frank's excitement and confidence was growing by every minute.

"Blimey we haven't even got to the speeches yet and Tim and my dad are behaving like squabbling auditioning contestants for the next series of Britain's Got Talent." Lee didn't want their bickering to get in the way of the important father of the bride and best man speeches, otherwise Geoffrey might wade in with some father to father advice, to give to Frank.

"Go on Tim. Twerk him off the floor." Daisy giggled as she willingly cheered her man on. Needless to say, she wasn't helping matters by shouting aloud.

"How much has Daisy had to drink?" Lucy asked her new husband. The two of them were eager to head off on honeymoon.

"I've lost count. Although I'm sure I did overhear her, asking the vicar if he's actually Wayne Sleep in disguise." Lee enlightened her on part of a brief conversation, which he had overheard between Daisy and the Vicar at the church.

"No, that vicar definitely reminded me more of Tommy Cannon." Lucy shared her thought. Lee seemed to agree with her on this, with a nod of agreement.

"I don't want to alarm you Lee but your second best man is playing footsie under the table with Daisy." Lee and Lucy both watched on in surprise and amusement, once the two of them acknowledged the cheeky grin expressed across Frank's face. Eventually they both averted their eyes away from this awkward witnessed moment and retained eye to eye contact with Tim again. "I think he's pushing his luck, if he thinks he can win my Daisy over. She's an animal in bed,and he wouldn't be able to contain her, like I can. She gave me the nickname The Master Tim-inator"

Lucy couldn't resist laughing, as soon as her brother mentioned his ridiculous sounding nickname. "Sorry to say this ...but you're more of a Robotnator than a Master Tim-inator...whatever the hell that means. I'm sure mum and dad can back me up on this. "

"She's got a point there mate...sorry.." Lee happily agreed with his wife, sporting a cheeky smile.

**xxxxx**

Once the two most important speeches were given and with the wedding guests and the happy couple still recuperating from Geoffrey's absolute tearjerker of a speech. Geoffrey recounted one occasion where he punched Lee and another occasion where he criticized Lee for hardly caring about his own father, even though Lee's father did seem to behave like a silly old headache causer.

_Flashback_:

_Geoffrey can't bear the thought of seeing another man even an unmotivated man like Lee, getting Wendy in such a happy dancing mood. So he makes his move to reclaim back the love of his life and surprisingly floors Lee with an unexpected punch to the face._

"Although I always may have believed you were a right lazy bugger, who got his kicks from admiring Rachel Riley far too much whenever I happened to invite myself into the flat while you were watching Countdown.

_Flashback_

_Lee standing patiently in the flat doorway,wearing a Football top, shorts and a tracksuit jacket greeted Lucy's father, in the only way he constantly preferred to greet visitors to the flat, with one of his chirpy comments. "Alright Geoffrey, don't tell me...you've come here hoping to pick five consonants and four vowels. Because I've already used them, for my Alphabet spaghetti dinner.."_

_"Lucy's right about you, you must love that chair more than Cristiano Ronaldo when he loves to celebrate a goal by taking his top off and roaring like a tiger."_

_"That's a nice compliment. Normally when I score on Fifa 2014, I run about the flat and pretend I'm a plane crashing into Godzilla."_

_"Oh for goodness sake! I guess Lucy isn't here, otherwise she would have probably played peacemaker and locked us both in the bedroom together, so we can sort out our differences once and for all." Geoffrey wondered whether he had made a mistake coming over to visit his daughter, seeing as her layabout lodger was asking for a punch, if he wouldn't put a stop to the attempted blokes talk._

_"I'm flattered Geoffrey that you mentioned the bedroom, however I'm afraid I'm already taken by the sofa." Lee pointed out._

_"What you need is the love of a woman. God help whoever she is." Geoffrey left as soon as he possibly could. Lee stood where he was, looking thoughtful. Maybe Toby was right, over the last couple of years someone did need to give a kick up in the arse, so just he could affirm his feelings for the woman of his dreams. Well he had Geoffrey to thank for that, even if Lucy's grumpy dad didn't know it yet._

Finally he revealed because of a touching change of heart, he was now looking forward to calling him his son-in-law to officially welcoming his son-in-law into the family. Just as long as he didn't make any jokes while playing golf with him, after he and Lucy return from their honeymoon.

"You know Geoffrey should consider a career as a comedian someday. I'm surprised I'm only the one who's thinking this right now." She shared her opinion with everyone at the wedding table, some of whom were still teary eyed.

"Sod this, I'm in the mood for another bottle of champagne?" Wendy tried to boost her spirits, by announcing her desire to sample a glass or two another of this fine sparkling champagne.

"Yeah you go girlfriend" Daisy excitedly cheered Lucy's mother on, in the excitement of everything that was happening right at that moment.

At around 7pm, while the guests were all gathering on the dance floor and eventually observed on - each individual guest expressively looked delighted, as Lee and Lucy were now sharing their first traditional dance together as a married couple. It was very romantic to witness, even though the couple of the moment weren't exactly experts at normal dancing.

"God Lee you're shaking like jelly." She softly whispered to him.

"Never mind me, you're shaking more than I do after coming off a treadmill. Good job Craig Revel Horwood isn't watching our dance, if he was and he criticized it, I'd happily persuade Bruno and Len to team up together and ask them to decide between themselves, who should shove one those seven flippers up Craig's arse as part of my revenge." Lee jokingly suggested, this witty comment he had mentioned suddenly resulted in, Lucy bursting out crying with laughter.

"Good plan." She smiled, before casing her arms and resting her head against the side of his neck. While they danced, in the background outside the nearby window. Frank annoyed Tim, by playing with and flicking his braces. So Tim chased after him and Daisy hand gestured for fist cuffs. Tim was chasing after him, presumably he wanted to teach Lee's father a lesson, for the way he had been behaving mischievously today but Frank seemed to be one step ahead of him, by climbing up a nearby tree.

"Come down you big girls blouse, otherwise I will have no other choice but to send you flying from here up to Scotland, with only your braces for support." Tim tried to notify the silly bugger of this. This request didn't sink in with Frank, so Tim decided to tickle his legs.

Their comical actions ended up catching the attention of the wedding guests. Lee and Lucy quickly tried to regain and divert the guests attention, by performing an upbeat dance to Eternal Flame. Which only just managed to do the trick. Lee's confidence grew greatly, so much so he was shaking his hips like there was no tomorrow.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	2. Wedding Reception Ch2

**Thanks very much for the reviews so far, I really appreciate all of them. I'm happy to see that the first chapter was very popular.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Going Out: The Power of Love<strong>

**Wedding Reception - Chapter 2**

"I told you, you didn't look right in those trousers of mine, even with those braces. Trousers and the braces were a disaster waiting to happen for you...especially in the gentleman's department." Tim gestured to Frank, while the two of them were sitting outside the wedding reception hall.

"Yeah you looked like a yo-yo Frank, when you got stuck up that tree and then started bouncing up and down between those trees, by your braces just before ." Daisy said, snorting with laughter. Naturally she didn't mean any harm by her comments. Well she always did like to tell her friends, the many ways she witnessed order of events through her ditzy mind.

Lee was busy apologizing to Geoffrey about his dad's behaviour. "Sorry about my dad's antics today Geoffrey. I'm beginning to think it wasn't such a good idea, lending him my Carry On DVD films boxset."

"That doesn't remotely surprise me. Your dad's a total cheeky buggering arsehole, who doesn't know how to behave more normally than a naughty monkey." Geoffrey felt Lee didn't need to apologize whatsoever, instead he thought Frank ought to make an apology.

"That's probably one of the best ways someone's described him. Just so you know, when I was a kid, he use to dress up as Superman and Spiderman at the same time. He use to go out of the room as one of them and then re-enter the room as the other one. It was a pity he didn't do dress up as The Hulk, otherwise The Thing would have kicked him where the sun doesn't shine."

Behind Lee and Geoffrey's backs, with a very hungry look across his face, Frank leaned forward and cheekily nabbed two barbecue pieces of chicken off Geoffrey's plate.

Lucy soon joined them and lead her husband away from her father, who cottoned onto the fact, that some greedy bugger had helped himself to the remainder of the food on his plate.

"We should make a move before my brother and your dad try to recreate a Basil Fawlty and Manuel scene from Fawlty Towers." The day had pretty much annoyingly dragged on longer than the entire Lord of The Rings trilogy and now Lucy wanted Lee to herself, seeing as it was traditional after you marry the man or woman you love.

"Oh I'm sure Tim would make a fine Basil Fawlty impressionist at a TV convention, knowing him he actually would probably get mistaken for John Cleese and I'd get myself mistaken for Stan Laurel again, like I did at Tim's 18th birthday party. Besides, he's always been a fan of fancy dressing...and before you ask, I don't mean cross dressing Lucy." Lee suggested, what he believed might happen if that were the eventual case someday soon and revealed how his best mate loved dressing up in fancy dress costumes.

_Flashback_

_As they prepared to head off to Tim's 18th birthday party,. However the friends originally planned fancy dress wear had somehow been misunderstood by Lee, much to his best mate's surprise. "What I did tell you Lee?, what did I tell you? You'll be Hardy and I'll be Laurel, now we look like we're a Stan Laurel tribute act." _

_18 year old Tim looked quite smart in his clothes. Lee was the one who definitely looked remarkably like the English born half of the famous double act, especially when he pulled faces in the mirror._

_"Oh I'm sorry Tim, I suppose I better go an stick a blonde wig and pretend I'm Marilyn Monroe disguised as Stan Laurel, shall I." Lee didn't take too kindly to the comments. Lee started to part his hair away from his eyes, while he checked out his fancy dress suit in a front of a mirror._

_"Arguing won't sort this matter out, oh okay let's both go as Stan Laurel...saves you from putting on that blonde wig, that you've threatened to wear."_

_"Alright, although I was starting to warm to the idea of becoming Marilyn Monroe in man's clothes for one night only." _

_"Right I'll go out to the car the first then." Tim insisted, right away he stepped outside his front door before Lee. He carefully managed to avoid knocking his bowler hat off from his head. Lee followed him out seconds later. _

_The next door neighbours and friends of Tim's parents, wished him a very Happy Birthday as they were getting themselves ready for a car trip. Placing suitcases in their Volkswagen Scirocco. Tim nervously thanked them._

_"You know, your nerves are getting to look better already Tim." Lee commented, smiling._

**xxxxx**

Lucy had stuck to one promise apart from her wedding vows, she promised Lee she wouldn't start singing aloud as if she were taking part in a West End musical, like she normally does in the flat.

"Seeing as you stuck to your word. Do you think you can me a rendition of Michael Jackson's The Way You Make Me Feel...and maybe change You to Lee. You know try like this. The Way Lee Makes Me Feel, the way he really turns me on..." Lee started getting a bit carried away, singing with added passion. Realization soon dawned upon after he acknowledged the fact, his dreadful singing was pretty much overheard by his father-in-law, who was standing a matter of feet away from where he was romantically singing to Lucy. She deliberately stepped on his right foot, well someone had to eventually put a stop to his rubbish singing after all.

"I'm not singing Michael Jackson's songs to you while we're making love. That's too bizarre to imagine, besides I'd prefer us to get passionate before any singing starts." Lucy responded, she hadn't realized herself her father was stood close by, with a registered look of disapproval.

"Blimey what sort of food have those crafty wedding caterers been supplying us today with...caffeine flavoured cheese or BBQ as a secret ingredient to that wine we drank earlier. No I'm no Sherlock but I know I'd definitely make a bloody good Watson, when it comes to deducting stuff." Lee tried to improve matters - which didn't go as well as he believed it would.

With quick thinking, Lucy thankfully came to the rescue and saved her other half's blushes, by ushering her father over to the left hand side of the room.

"Sorry if you heard us blurting out mine and Lee's bedroom talk Dad. It's just that since we got engaged, me and him like to think of ways to spice up things between me and him in the bedroom department..." She told him, perhaps a little too much information, in which he didn't wish to hear the full details of.

"A word of advice Lucy."

"Yes dad?"

"Yours and Lee's sex life, your mother would be more than delighted to give you the best advice on it. However if you want advice on get even if with your husband, I'd be more than happy to offer my help." Geoffrey announced, although he felt glad to have finally been given the opportunity to walk his daughter down the aisle, he still wondered whether Lee was ideal husband material or not. Well he had worked it out a few years ago that Lucy's layabout lodger cared a great deal about her.

Yet he assumed, Lee was likely more capable of not achieving anything else in his life. In spite of everything, perhaps his daughter marrying him wasn't such a bad idea, so he jumped at the chance of wanting to help her out, to teach Lee some proper manners and hopefully getting him off that sofa in their flat.

"Dad...are sure you about doing that? I mean getting Lee to shift himself off that sofa is a more difficult task than...England trying to win the World Cup.." She had attempted this strategy once and it only resulted in her, being coaxed into watching Britain's Got Talent. Her and Lee ended up mocking David Walliams whenever he appeared on the tv screen.

Lee came over to join them, he looked like he needed to get important stuff on his chest once and for all. "Alright Geoffrey, look I know you must think, what on earth Lucy must see in a Northern gobby, sofa lover bloke like me. I just want to reassure you...you know before you start to consider placing your hands around my throat as such, like you normally prefer to, if I've said something inappropriate. I absolutely love your daughter and like told you on my stag night, marrying her will make me a better person. I know I'm only just getting started on that but believe me, you'll be pretty damn impressed once you see the new me Geoffrey-meister."

"Good grief, sounds like you've been brainwashed into saying this."

"The least thing we can do is kiss and make up..." Geoffrey shot him an unimpressed look, shortly after the new addition to the Adams family made this suggestion. "Or we could just shake hands on it, like butch blokes tend to do."

"Don't push it." Lucy's father felt the point of him constantly berating Lee's lazy behaviour, had now clearly placed him in his daughter's bad books, so he decided to eventually make amends with the both of them - starting with his son-in-law the benefit of the doubt.

"People can change Lee and I believe you're capable of doing that. I'm sorry for how I've treated you in the past...calling you by every offensive imaginable word possible. I know you can make my daughter happy...well for starters you did encourage her to boogie on down to that Shakira song Hips Don't Tie." Geoffrey wanted what was best for her and now after observing how happy she looked this evening, this had persuaded him to express his regret for all the foul mouthed nicknames he called Lee over the past 7 years.

"Don't you mean Hips Don't Lie?" Lucy corrected him.

"Oh that bloody one, it's your mother's favourite one. She did the splits to that song, a few years ago during an Aerobics class." He remembered this certain occasion rather well, as it were yesterday. Well Geoffrey was a man, who had a remarkable and perfect memory.

"Who was teaching the class Mr Motivator?" Lee soon cut in on their conversation with another of his jokey questions.

"As a matter of fact...yes he was." Geoffrey confirmed right away.

**xxxxx**

At around 10:30pm, every guest congratulated the happy couple, some gestures included hugs and other gestures involved surprisingly patting Lee's cheeks and shoulders with hands and then giving the groom fist bumps, as they were on their way out of the wedding reception. Lastly Tim and Daisy both hugged the newlyweds, Daisy was carefully avoiding not to mess up her friend's 1980's hairstyle, as she hugged her.

"Now Lee, promise me you won't lose that Italian phrasebook I gave you for Christmas 5 years ago, while you're in Venice on your honeymoon. Because if you do, oh you're not talking yourself out of how you lost this one my friend, with another one of those ridiculous excuses of yours, you like to use now and again." Tim said, sometimes kept a long list of the many times, his best mate had provided him with a record number of excuses on various occasions.

"Alright Poirot keep your twirling moustache on. I won't go dropping the phraseology somewhere in Venice or let some street artist, nab it from my trouser pockets when I'm not looking." Lee wished Tim wouldn't keep pressurizing him.

"Good...now we've got that sorted. I hope you enjoy the glorious sights of Venice over the next two weeks. Promise to email me some pictures of the canal and the hotel." Tim gladly let him off and wished the two of them well for their honeymoon.

"Thanks mate." Lee hugged him back.

Lee and Lucy then spent their wedding night at the London Marriott Hotel in Westminister Road. The both of them were happily looking forward to heading to the nearest airport tomorrow. Lee was quietly brushing up on a few Italian words he happened to know off by heart. His eyes charmingly gazed down at Lucy who was currently asleep beside him in the double bed. God she looked radiantly beautiful while sleeping, he thought. Once he finished this quick task, he relatively laid his head back on the pillow. His arms we're quickly wrapped around her waist, he placed his left hand to the back of her shoulder. Lee then allowed himself to warmly snuggle up with her in bed. Before long he too closed his eyes and finally silently nodded off asleep himself.

**End of Chapter **

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	3. Honeymoon

**Not Going Out: The Power of Love**

**Honeymoon - Chapter 3**

Since Lee's fear of flying had recently became cured, no thanks to Daisy's bizarre helpful medidation CDs - which featured many various bird noises and telling the listener to picture themselves as an unstoppable pigeon during a game of who is the fastest bird? Needless to say for some strange enough reason, this pretty much did the absolute trick, with curing whatever last minute nerves he still possibly had about bordering on a plane.

Soon after they landed and arrived through the departure gates of Venice's Marco Polo airport, the next morning at the local airport. An eager Lee tried to impress Lucy by, greeting the security guards at the gates in Italian, which didn't go as well as he expected it to. The two well built security guards had him pinned down on the floor, while a third security guard conducted a search.

"Oh my god Lee. You do know, you've just told them in Italian, that you would like them to see your marvellous kissing frogs in your trouser pockets." Straight away Lucy had soon realized the unfortunate mistake, which Lee had awkwardly made, without knowing it.

"I could do with a kissing frog to get me out of this bloke's headlock right now, Lucy." Lee shouted over to her.

Once the search was completed, Lee was escorted off to a private room and a worried Lucy ,followed on after the security men. She started to wonder whether she should have taught him the language instead. Well let's fact it, he wasn't exactly too much of an expert, when it came to communicating and interacting with someone who couldn't speak a word of English.

_Flashback_

_World Cup 2014 - Lee was watching the Spain v Holland match in the bar, even though he wasn't supporting either team. A female Spanish supporter sidestepped past him beside the bar, yet he wasn't paying much attention, as Simon, Lucy's ex boyfriend was attracting her attention and so Lee was feeling left out. The Spanish woman gave him a cheeky wink, in a bid to attract his attention which seemed to work for all but 5 seconds, given that he responded with a simple greeting that he thought was a good enough greeting yet it turned out it was far from being an appropriate one._

_"Hola Lee, Espana es una mierda." This comment got him chased from the pub/bar within a matter of seconds. He legged it as fast as he could, meanwhile an angry group of Spaniards tried to catch up with him. Lucy looked on, gobsmacked at the uproar her lodger had now caused._

_Meanwhile after managing to flee from the football fans, Lee returned to the flat where he was met by Lucy. "Maybe I should join one of those language classes at the college you went to. Otherwise if I don't, I'm pretty certain I might find myself being turned into Spanish toast before long."_

_"Probably best idea you've ever suggested Lee." She smiled at him._

"You're not happy with me, are you? you know for me trying to behave too smart. So come on then, give me your Lucy Factor advice."

"Oh I don't think the Lucy Factor isn't going to work it's charm on those security blokes." The couple were sitting alongside each other, outside of an interview room. Every few minutes, Lucy kept peeking over at the men in charge of running the airport security.

"There's no harm in trying it. Come on leave them charmed and impressed, with a simple explanation of how sorry I am." Lee knew, apart from the Rabbit incident a few months ago, Lucy was certainly quite good at getting to the bottom of tricky situations in a hurry.

"I'm not going to flirt with them, if that's what you meaning to ask me to do Lee." She didn't want to know, her husband was going to have manoeuvre his way out of this tight spot, one way or another.

"Please...pretty please. I tell you what, a foot massage from me is on offer... if you to do this for me." Lee felt like begging her more and more but somehow was able to avoid this, as instead he suddenly had a much easier and better solution to his problem.

"Oh I don't know what to say...that's a very tempting offer indeed Lee." She knew what answer she wanted to give, yet she decided to toy with him, making him sweat and moan furthermore. Oh the joys of playing around with him, she couldn't wait to look forward to getting started on that

"Come on let's not mess around...Deal... or No Deal?" Lee jumped at the chance of making the effort, to try and do his best Noel Edmonds impression, in a hopeful bid to win her around on this matter.

"You've got a deal then. By the way your foot massage had better be a pretty special one." To tell the truth, she felt she couldn't say no, given that he had placed a cheeky yet tempting foot massage offer on the table for her to consider.

Right on cue, one of the security men came over to take Lee in the interview room, who seemed particularly keen to question him further, presumably about something else. Suddenly Lucy couldn't help but assume whether this was all a bit of a wind up, as her eyes cleverly picked up on a few interesting observations. Firstly these burly blokes weren't exactly behaving like they were in charge of security and secondly they didn't have their security badges on them.

"Mi Scusi?(Excuse Me?)" She smiled as she happily blocked their pathway. The men didn't respond and obviously were trying to behave seriously. They weren't fooling anyone, especially Lucy.

"Sei ancora parla Italiano?...Do you even speak Italian?" Lucy brushed up well on her knowledge on the Italian language.

"Hang on a minute?" Lee intervened, as he started to recognize one of them, the smallest bloke out of the three of the supposed security team.. "Steven isn't it, Steven Pie- face Murray? You use to hang out with Tim in Home Economics class and didn't you to get yourself and him in trouble once, by doing a rude rap in French class?" He could never forget someone as mischievous, talented and unlucky in love as Steven Murray. As a teenager, Steven always liked to hang around the popular teenagers in School.

"Nah that ain't me Lee...oh shit can we just pretend I'm still Italian and that you didn't hear me properly." Steven inadvertently let the cat out of the bag for himself and so tried to conceal his mistake.

"Well let me consider this...uhm no. Anyway what are you playing at? hanging around with Hulk Hogan and Arnie here... no offence?" Lee asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Tim phoned you didn't he and asked you to dress up as security blokes didn't he?" Lucy soon figured the truth out, once the larger bloke standing alongside Steven, had stopped sending flirty texts on his smartphone.

"Yep... pretty much so. He instructed me to pick you both up from the airport and to surprise you in the best way possible." Steven told them.

"Yeah I don't think you quite got the point of what my brother was suggesting you should do, did you?" Lucy could easily tell that, he didn't look like quite a bright spark nowadays and that perhaps he needed to rediscover some helpful and better life skills about himself, which might improve his communication skills.

Steven and his Italian mates soon escorted Lee and Lucy towards the airport's exit entranceway. "When Tim did phone me, he told me about you and Lucy. You're very a lucky man, my friend." Steven whispered to Lee. "I hope your holiday is as romantic as a weekend, locked in your neighbour's shed."

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	4. Venice

**Not Going Out: The Power of Love**

**Venice - Chapter 4**

Despite the foolish antics caused by Steven at the airport's arrivals' gates - the honeymoon had soon got off to the best of starts, thanks to a very cheerful hotel receptionist who spoke very good English. The honeymooners were now booking at a hotel aptly named Hotel Venezia. Lee hadn't visited Italy before - in fact he hadn't travelled as far as the Lake District, however he was up for the challenge of learning everything that needed knowing about this wonderful looking place. However he didn't wish to make a start just yet, as he wanted to see what TV channels might be included on the widescreen tv in their booked hotel room.

"Please don't make me go out alone on the streets of Venice without you Lee, otherwise I might choose to run off with a waiter, maybe one I might take a liking too." Of course Lucy was testing him, to prove how much he really did care about her. Needless to say, her comments seem to work their charm on him right away.

"No chance of that happening. I'll do a Gangnam Style on him, if he even tries to chat you up. Well I did promise you a good honeymoon and that we'll go on those gondolas as many times as possible, then that's what we're going to do, just after I try to work what's going on this Italian soap...Obviously that bloke is a womanizer and that woman's asking for an affair...I think..." Lee started to get engrossed by the Italian soap drama he had switched the tv onto.

"Oh goody. So much for that promise." Lucy sighed. She felt their honeymoon would no doubt have it's many ups and downs - Depending on whether Lee chose to lounge around and relax in the hotel room - no she couldn't bear thinking of that possibility and so a few minutes later, she came up with a very cheeky yet clever enough plan, to coax him out of the room for most of the days they'd be spending there.

"It's not my fault Lucy, it's these sodding soaps they're to blame...they don't half suck you into their soap world. You know Tim and me once placed a bet between ourselves on who was the father of Michelle Fowler's baby in Eastenders. That's £2.50 I lost to your brother." Lee recalled a time, where he wished he hadn't got talked into on certain fun bet suggested by his now brother-in-law. - god calling Tim this from now, was really taking a while to get use to.

"You don't have a fear of rivers do you...by any chance Lee?" She asked, with an intrigued expression.

"No, why do you want to know anyway?" He frowned his eyes before giving a curious look. She was up to something, given how she'd began to fish for any secret phobias he hadn't told her about. Well since the both of them became a couple, he figured they still had so much to discover about each other.

"Oh it's in case, we both might perhaps hilariously fall into the river sometime. Remember that time on your dad's boat, you landed straight in the water. You weren't exactly happy after that."

"No I wasn't. As a matter of fact, I had considered one or two ways to make sure my dad did the same, would have worked if only he hadn't woken up and embarrassed me. Well he's always has been asking to get arrested himself by the fashion police after all." Lee then underlined the one or two things, he felt that his dad still unfortunately embarrassed him because of - firstly, his cheeky & naughty manners in front of women and secondly, his complete honesty which had gone awol since 1990.

"That doesn't surprise me about your dad. So Lee, are you coming out with me or are you going to laze around, like Homer Simpson?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't choose the alternative.

"Give over I'm nothing like Homer Simpson...I'm more like James Bond...Shaken but not bored off his arse.." Lee mentioned another one of his clever remarks. "Alright, I'll let you take me around the city, just as long as we can stop off and look for an English pub afterwards."

"You know, I think we should head off in search for the nearest beach. Besides I'd love to get a tan." She grinned to herself. Her delightful grin was soon noted by her husband - which added to the curiosity, as he became convinced she was indeed, cooking up a saucy plan for him.

"Hope you're not seriously suggesting I should strip off and strut my stuff on the beach because let's face it, I haven't actually got Captain America's 6 pack chest underneath this particular shirt of mine here." Lee didn't wish to take his top off - just yet. - well to tell the truth, that was only ever going to happen for Lucy's benefit of course.

"Well that would be for a fine treat to see, while we're on the beach together but then again I'd rather you left your top on and saved the best till last." She willingly toyed with him and soon wondered whether perhaps she had blurted out too much detail.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Lucy?" Lee asked.

"Listen, enough chit chatting and let's get ourselves out of this room, before roles reverse between and I end up being the one sitting where you are now, watching that ridiculous Italian soap." Seeing as the day was still young, she didn't want them spending the first day of their honeymoon in Venice - facing the prospect of being stuck in their hotel room and annoyingly speculating like two wannabe Sherlock Holmes - over what on earth this certain soap was all about, on the widescreen tv.

They got their answer soon enough when, a rich Italian millionaire made a grand entrance on screen. - this character's looks surprisingly resembled Lee's, in the most interesting of exceptional ways.

"Blimey, my father's got some explaining to do to me, if it turns out this shoe shuffling, smug git bloke is my brother." Lee said. Before there was any slight possibility of him having doubts about stepping foot out of the hotel room., she quickly grabbed hold of his left hand and yanked the remote control from the grasp of his right hand.

"Well no time like the present lazybones, as my dad likes to say now and again...especially to Tim when he guards dad's armchair like one of the Queen's guards ." She declared, as she eagerly lead him out of the room.

xxx

The newlyweds certainly fully enjoyed their first day, strolling hand in hand around the historical Italian landmarks. Of course Lee couldn't resist goofing around and pulling one or two cheeky faces, while they were getting a portrait photograph drawn for them by a local young street artist. Lucy quite frankly wasn't best pleased because of the fact, he couldn't keep a straight face.

As they left and Lee carried the sketched canvas drawing of the both of them, he decided to apologize to her at once, for behaving like a right silly bugger and to give her the low-down on why he couldn't stop pulling the silliest of faces.

"Sorry for the face pulling antics, it's an old habit I've had since I was 10. One of the kids in my class got picked for football over me and me of course I was always told to play as a goalkeeper. So I started permanently pulling faces through boredom whenever I was waiting for the ball to come all the way back to me."

"You know, you don't really need to explain Lee. I understand." She could tell he meant well with his explanation.

"So can we try and find an English bar somewhere around here or do you want us to have some Afternoon Deligth instead?" Lee asked her, as soon as the topic of conversation between them started to develop into something more pleasurable and fascinating than usual.

"Blimey Lucy you look as flushed in the cheeks, like a cute cat amongst puppies...Don't tell me, you've been trying not to picture me naked, since we arrived here this morning?" Funnily enough Lee had only gone and worked out exactly, what was bothering her, from the exact moment they had stepped off the plane together- her naughtiest of thoughts. She had suddenly began to feel encouraged by these particular ones - perhaps making one of them happen for real.

"Oh you know, sometimes a woman like me, can't help feeling hotly attracted to her other half. Oh god I feel like I'm turning into a horny tiger right now!" She yelled frustratingly aloud, much to Lee's and other people nearby actual surprise. "Oh god I think I may have just blurted out way too much information, perhaps enough to get us arrested.."

"Yes you did and now we're going need to hightail it from here." Lee insisted, they better get back to the hotel, in next to no time.

**xxxxx**

Over three hours or so later, Lee had quietly left Lucy asleep in bed, after deciding to try out the hotel's luxury bathroom facilities in the room, starting with the shower. As the warm water from the shower head sprayed it's across his face and trickled down over his bare shoulders, Lee rather enjoyed this shower quite well. He hadn't had one like this relaxing in years.

While drying himself off, he heard an unexpected knock on the hotel room's door. So after he wrapped a bath towel around his waist and an half-awake Lucy had tiredly mumbled, for him to get answer the door, Lee felt he should investigate. Perhaps the hotel maids or hotel room attendants weren't what you call _march into hotel rooms without a care _sort of people, in the worry that they might find themselves accused of being keyhole peepers.

Lee immediately answered their hotel room door and soon realized, nobody was actually standing there to greet him. He presumed a few pesky children were simply playing games by knocking on fellow hotel guests' doors. As he went to turn to look towards the bottom of the long swanky looking corridor, his towel got caught in the doorway - which was quite an embarrassing thing to do.

He wrestled with getting it free from the hinge of the door, which only led to him accidentally and hilariously exposing himself. "Lucy, Lucy let me in.. Quick before I caught doing a naked strut down the corridor. " He nodded and acknowledged a male room attendant who was stood smiling and admiring him as he watched Lee whispering against the door. "Oh hello, the wife's asleep and I've only gone and locked myself out." He turned away and then glanced back at the room attendant in surprise. Lee instantly covered his privates with both hands.

A little 30 minutes later and Lee couldn't get over his embarrassment about what happened with the room attendant outside in the corridor, whom Lee had interestingly caught the attention of.

"Oh thank god it wasn't a woman, she'd have screamed the place down, once she saw me walking round like an naked ape from Planet of the Apes." He told Lucy, who was hugging him behind on the bed.

"Well that was very helpful of the room attendant, helping to pick up your bath towel and getting you back in the room. Even though he couldn't quite peel his eyes off your...gentleman's vegetables..." She smirked whilst she was talking to him.

"I really wanted our honeymoon to get off to best of starts, kind of made matters awkward now haven't I?..flashing my bits and bobs in front of this hotel's Italian version of Kenneth Williams. Still like you said, we've got 13 days of pure naughty holiday bliss to look forward to." Lee gave the understandable impression, he would prefer to put this funny yet embarrassing episode behind him. So Lucy didn't say no more about it.

They laid back down on the bed together and snuggled up in each other's embrace. Lee wondered what surprises and delights waited in store for the two of them, over the next two weeks. However they seemed equally keen and determined to enjoy every moment of chilling out in Venice and discovering more wonders about this place's beautiful scenery.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome**


End file.
